Library Kiss
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: So what was going through the minds of Eli and Clare during their heated kiss in the library in 'All Falls Down: Part 1? A view of that kiss from both Clare and Eli's point of view and how they felt about it.
1. Kiss, Clare's POV

**So here's another Eclare fanfic from me. This one takes place after their kiss in the library in 'All Falls Down: Part 1'. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

**Clare's POV**

My heart raced as I watched Mr. Simpson walk off. But after Eli put the blame of the stink bomb on Fitz, I couldn't tell Mr. Simpson he was lying. Eli just did it to protect me. I had been the one to set off the stink bomb, but only so Fitz wouldn't beat Adam to a bloody pulp.

"Justice has been served," Eli said with his usual smirk, turning to face me.

"If Fitz finds out-" I started to say. If Fitz ever found out what Eli just did…I didn't even want to _think _about what could happen.

"I'll handle it," Eli said confidently.

"Now," he said, and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was suddenly changing the subject, "Let's talk about something more important like how you're gonna _thank me_ for throwing Simpson off your scent." His tone implied some suggestively and his smirk stayed planted on his face. I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my own face at his tone.

"Well what'd you have in mind?" I asked, adding a bit of a head roll for emphasis.

"Well," Eli said thoughtfully, casting his green eyes upward as if thinking, "I don't know…" His sentence trailed off as he leaned forward and suddenly, his lips were on mine. Warm and soft and – OH MY GOD, Eli just put his tongue in my mouth! He moved it around my mouth expertly, exploring every inch of it. This was nothing like our first kiss during the _Romeo & Juliet _project. That kiss had been hesitant, slow, tender and soft. This kiss was passionate and heated and sensual and…well…sexy.

A pleasurable sensation traveled fro the top of my head to the bottom of my toes. Eli's hands rested on my hips, gently pulling me closer to him, our bodies flush together. My hand rested on his shoulders, my knees suddenly weak. I probably would of fallen right to the ground if Eli' hadn't gently pressed me against the bookshelf behind me.

Eli pulled back slowly and I let out a long breath. I felt like I couldn't get oxygen into my lungs fast enough. Eli pressed his lips together for a moment before stating, "I have a French exam." Well, he was well knowledgeable in _French_.

"I think you just passed it," I said breathlessly. Then mentally slapped myself. Why did I say something like that? If Eli thought it was lame, he didn't show it. Instead, he gave me his usual smirk before walking off. I watched him walk away, my lips still tingling from his kiss.

**So there's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! The next will be from Eli's point of view. Please Review!**


	2. Kiss, Eli POV

**So here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

**Eli's POV**

"Justice has been served," I said confidently as I turned to face Clare after Simpson walked away. I had just told him that it was "possibly" Fitz who set off the stink bomb. Even though the real person who had set it off was Clare. But she had only done it so Fitz wouldn't beat Adam into next week. Besides, Fitz deserved the punishment more than Clare.

"If Fitz finds out-," Clare said, worry tinting her voice.

"I'll handle it," I reassured her.

"Now," I said, changing the subject, a smirk creeping onto my face, "Let's talk about something more important like how you're gonna _thank me_ for throwing Simpson off your scent." A hint of suggestiveness was in my words. I wondered if Clare would pick up on it. Clare's own smirk spread across her face.

"Well what'd you have in mind?" she asked, just as suggestively and even adding a little head roll for emphasis.

"Well," I said slowly, casting my eyes up ward as if thinking, although I already knew what I wanted, "I don't know…" Slowly, so not to scare her off, I leaned down until my lips touched hers. Her lips were soft against mine, just like I remembered. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and she didn't object. I explored every inch of that wonderful, sweet mouth of hers.

This was nothing like our kiss for the _Romeo & Juliet _project. That kiss had been slow and tentative. I had held back, afraid of scaring her off. But now, I poured all of my feelings into this kiss, making sure she knew exactly how I felt about her. My hands rested on her waist and her small hands rested on my shoulders, her right hand lightly tickling the hair on the back of my neck. I pressed her gently to against the bookshelf behind her.

I pulled back slowly and Clare let out a long breath. She looked like she was about to faint. I pressed my lips together, pondering if she would be okay.

"I have a French exam," I said, suddenly changing the subject again.

"I think you just passed it," Clare said breathlessly. I smirked again, my ego growing a bit at her statement and the knowledge that _I _was the one who made her breathless like that. I turned and walked away to take that dreaded French exam, feeling Clare's blue eyes on me as I walked away.

That stupid French exam couldn't be over with any quicker.

**The End! I hope you liked it! I love those two lines "I have a French exam." "I think you just passed it." Genius Degrassi! Please Review!**


End file.
